Bad Time
by Darthlane
Summary: The battle between Sans and Chara through the eyes of Sans. I do not own Undertale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I am finally stepping into the Undertale universe with this story (not counting an Undertale song that I wrote, which you can check out by clicking on my username, but only if its highlighted and blue. It's about Asriel, btw.) It's October, and I thought as a Halloween tribute, since October has basically become Halloween month for the internet, I would do a four part Undertale story. Because skeletons. Yeah. Since we have the Halloween theme going here, we can't do this about Papyrus. We can't do it about Toriel. We can't do it about Flow- well actually we can do it about Flowey, but not this time. I'll have something for him later down the road. For now, we concentrate on Sans and Chara. Who else but the freaking embodiment of death and destruction that isn't a flower, and the guy who believes kids should be in hell? AHHHH SPOOOPY! Anyway, enjoy!**

Sans sighed heavily when the kid entered the hall. He had been dreading this ever since he had first seen that human, way back in the snowy forest. He hated fighting, but this was inevitable. And unbeatable. Sans was just a monster. When it came down to it, no matter how many tricks he pulled out of his sleeve or however many times he beat him, the kid would win. Humans were just too powerful. One of these times Sans would slip, he would die, and the whole process would continue, only to happen again.

But maybe he could make a small difference. Give the fleeing monsters some time. Just a chance. After all, Sans was all that stood between the human and the destruction of their entire world. Asgore certainly wouldn't beat the kid, so that just left Sans. He had to do it for everyone.

For Papyrus.

"Heya." Sans said when the kid drew near. As he had expected, no response. He continued, "You've been busy, huh?" Again, no answer. Why should he even try? This kid was unreachable. "So, I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everybody can be a good person, if they just try?" The kid inched forward, not answering. Probably not even listening. Sans could tell the bloodlust from here, even though the kid's eyes were hidden by shadow. It was like an aura, a presence. This human was out to kill. They were out to kill everything.

Sans chuckled at the slight movement. The disgusting creature was probably just waiting for him to finish talking so it could attack like it had done with everything else. The trick, as Sans had learned through countless trial and error, was to show no fear. When any predator senses fear, they know they already have the psychological advantage.

"All right. Well here's a better question. Do you wanna have a bad time? Cause if you take another step forward… you are REALLY not gonna like what happens next." The human lurched forward before Sans had even finished talking, impatient for death. Apparently they weren't afraid of him either. "Welp." Sans said to himself, remembering the voice on the other side of the door, the promise he had made. The promise he would break. "Sorry, old lady. This is why I never make promises."

He sighed again. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…. should be burning in hell!" Sans opened his magic eye and let loose with a flurry of attacks at the child. He was hoping that, after always attacking his opponents first, the evil human might be caught off guard when they were suddenly thrown on the defensive.

And it worked.

Caught by surprise, the child barely evaded the attacks on its soul, getting hit a couple of times but handily surviving the encounter. Sans sighed. This was going to be tough. "Huh." Sans said to the wounded human. "Always wondered why people never use their strongest attacks first."

And now the battle really begun. The human attacked, an immensely powerful strike that could take down even the toughest of monsters. Sans dodged, but the pure hate scalded his skin as the strike passed by. Now it was his turn. The human found their soul attracted to their ground, and Sans threw a relatively simple series of bone attacks at the human. After failing to survive two or three of them, the human soul shattered right before his eyes.

Then everything disappeared.

But it wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

 **If you liked this, leave a fave, follow, and check out my other stuff. It's mostly Avatar: The Last Airbender at this point, but variety is being thrown in over time. Also, leave your thoughts with a review and be sure to check in next week for part 2! Thanks for reading! Bye!**

 **PS: This ended up being a lot shorter than I had planned, since Sans actually has less dialogue in that opening exchange than I remember and since Chara gets taken down relatively easy for this. Hopefully the rest is longer, but I won't leave being shorter than planned to be out of the realm of possibility for the other chapters as well. This story could end up being much, much shorter than I had planned. Oh well, that means less work. Awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's part 2 of the 4 part series! Hope you enjoy!**

Sans sighed heavily when the kid entered the hall. He had been dreading this ever since he had first seen that human, way back in the snowy forest. He hated fighting, but this was inevitable. And unbeatable. Sans was just a monster. When it came down to it, no matter how many tricks he pulled out of his sleeve or however many times he beat him, the kid would win. Humans were just too powerful. One of these times Sans would slip, he would die, and the whole process would continue, only to happen again.

Or had it happened already?

The kid looked angry. Well, angrier than usual. Sans must have defeated them already. If he had to guess, this was just the first time the kid had died. One of many. Maybe it would be enough, though. Maybe Sans could kill the human enough times that maybe they would just give up. Maybe he could make them think that it would be impossible to get through him. It was just a bluff, but it might work. Sans just had to throw everything at the human and hope it would be enough to break their spirit.

God, this time travel stuff was such a pain in the butt. That kid could lose an infinite number of times, and keep coming back for more. Sans could only lose once. ONCE. He couldn't afford to slip up. He just had to hope he could convince the kid it wasn't worth it to keep trying.

He could only hope.

"Heya." Sans said when the kid drew close. "You look frustrated about something. Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?"

Then the battle started, as it had before. And how it would again. Sans always hated fighting. He sighed again. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…. should be burning in hell!"

He let loose his strongest attack, sending a flurry of bones and Gaster Blasters to destroy the child's soul. It was his only hope of defeating them. To his disappointment, the kid survived handily, although they were hit a couple of times. But not as much as Sans had hoped for. They were learning.

"Anyway, as I was saying, it's a nice day out. Why not relax and take a load off?"

The kid responded by attacking savagely, but Sans dodged easily. It paid to be so fast.

"Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum." Sans said to the human, not expecting an answer. "Timelines jumping left and right. Stopping and starting…" Sans attacked again, but failed to hit the human this time. The human responded, missing again. "Until suddenly, everything ends." Sans said, following it with another attack. This time the human took some serious damage, but wasn't quite dead yet. What a shame. Dying now would help a lot to convince the human that Sans wasn't worth it.

The human attacked, again missing. "Heh heh heh." Sans chuckled. "That's your fault, isn't it?" Sans attacked again, and to his relief this time the human was killed. The soul of the kid shattered and then….

Sans sighed heavily when the kid entered the hall. He had been dreading this ever since he had first seen that human, way back in the snowy forest. He hated fighting, but this- wait. He had definitely been here before. They had already fought. But how many times?

"Hmm. That expression…" Sans said. "That's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row. Suffice to say, you look really… unsatisfied. All right. How 'bout we make it a third?" Sans sighed again. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…. should be burning in hell!" Sans unleashed his most powerful attack, and was shocked to see that it had no effect on the child at all. This was going to suck. "Ready?"

The child attacked, but Sans dodged easily. "What? You think I'm just going to stand there and take it?" Sans attacked, no luck. The human countered. No luck for them either. "Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right. Stopping and starting…" Sans attacked. He nicked the human, but didn't do much. It wasn't enough. The human attacked, but Sans dodged. "Until suddenly, everything ends." Sans attacked, doing nothing this time. The human was learning. They attacked, the viciousness still very much there. They wanted nothing more than to kill Sans at all costs. What made someone like this? Thirsting off of the deaths of others…. What a miserable existence.

"Heh heh heh." Sans chuckled. "That's your fault, isn't it?" he attacked, trying to find a way to hurt the human. He had to win. They followed that with an attack of their own, missing once more. "You can't understand how this feels." Sans attacked, hoping to catch the child this time. Only some luck. Sans dodged another attack from the human. "Knowing that one day, without any warning… it's all going to be reset." Attack, counter attack. "Look, I gave up trying to go back a long time ago." Attack, counter attack. "And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either." Attack, counter attack. Bit by bit Sans was wearing away at the human. "Cause even if we do… we'll end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?" Attack, and Sans was relieved to finally see the soul of the human shatter. He had won. Maybe things would stay…

Sans sighed heavily when the kid entered the hall. He had been dreading this ever since he had first seen that human, way back in the snowy for- He had been here before. Definitely been here before.

"Hmm. That expression…" Sans said. "That's the expression of someone who has died thrice in a row. Hey, what comes after 'thrice', anyway? Wanna help me find out?" He sighed again. "It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…. should be burning in hell!" He attacked, but it might as well have been the flowers he had mentioned that he was throwing at the human. Nothing came even close. "Here we go." The kid attacked. Way off. Our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. Timelines jumping left and right. Stopping and starting…" Sans attacked, did nothing. Luckily the kid did the same. "Until suddenly, everything ends." Attack, counter attack. "Heh heh heh." Sans chuckled. "That's your fault, isn't it?" Attack, and the angry response. "You can't understand how this feels." Attack, counter attack. Sans realized that he still hadn't hit the human a single time. He began to grow worried. There was no way that they could last the whole battle, right? Not this early. They weren't that good, were they? "Knowing that one day, without any warning… it's all going to be reset." Attack, and counter attack. "Look, I gave up trying to go back a long time ago." Attack, counter attack. Finally, Sans hit the human. It wasn't much, but it was something. "And getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore either." Attack, counter attack. Cause even if we do… we'll end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?" Attack, counter attack. Another hit on the human. A little bit closer to victory. At least, for this particular battle. "To be blunt… it makes it hard for me to give it my all." Attack, counter attack. "Or is that just an excuse for being lazy? Hell if I know." Attack, and counter attack. "All I know is… seeing what comes next… I can't afford not to care anymore." Attack. Sans wondered about something. Maybe if he offered something that the kid sorely needed, maybe they just might take it. Counter attack. Yet again another miss. "Ugh, that being said… you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? … listen."

Sans attacked, but before the human could respond in kind, Sans said, "I know you didn't answer me before, but… somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been… a friend? C'mon buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening… let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and… well, my job will be a lot easier." Sans studied the human. They seemed to be conflicted, as though they were actually considering Sans' offer. Could they be? Could they really give up their murderous rampage right here, at the very end, right when they had been on the verge of slaughtering the entire underground?

Then, to Sans' utter surprise, the knife fell from the child's grip, clattering onto the floor. The kid had actually spared him. This was amazing. "…. You're sparing me? Finally. Buddy. Pal. I know how hard it must be… to make that choice. To go back on everything you've worked up to. I want you to know… I won't let it go to waste… c'mere, pal." Sans stepped closer to the child. They had given up everything that had defined them. They had let go of the hate and the murder that had led them here, and with a drop of knife, let go of it. They had embraced Sans as a friend, looking for help.

It was too little, too late.

Sans struck, leaving the human no chance to evade at all. The soul of the human shattered, meaning that Sans had triumphed once again. "GEEETTTTTTTT DUNKED ON! If we're really friends, you won't come back." Sans said to the human, hoping to God that they would listen this time. Just stay away. Don't come back. Leave us alone.

Then everything faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, back for Chapter 3! Before we get started, I'm going to have to ramble a little bit about some things. If you don't give a shit, then go ahead and skip down to the story. If you are still with me, then I would like to call to attention a couple of reviews for this story. One, by a person whose username is just "Yo", basically said that this story is boring because it's a narration of the fight with some inner monologue from Sans, which is nothing that hasn't been done before. And…. Yeah they are kinda right. I can do better than this, and I should. There is a lot that can be done to separate this from other bit different from the others, because we are going off book. Which leads me to another review by "Aria Tavoosi", which basically tossed out an idea for the story, which I'm not going to spoil (go look at the review if you really want to know). Aria, I'm going to half use that idea if that's alright with you. To both of you, thank you for what you've said. It's given me… determination… to do much better going forward, because you guys deserve that. Thanks, I hope you enjoy!**

 **PS: To the other people that reviewed and let me know where I made mistakes, thank you for letting me know. I appreciate it. I haven't changed the previous chapters yet, might do that later. "Yo" called me out on that as well, but you know what? I'm lazy, so get over it. I'll get to it eventually.**

Sans sighed heavily when the kid entered the hall. He had been dreading this ever since he had first seen that human, way back in the snowy forest. He hated fighting, but this was inevitable. And unbeatable. Sans was just a monster. When it came down to it, no matter how many tricks he pulled out of his sleeve or however many times he beat him, the kid would win. Humans were just too powerful. One of these times Sans would slip, he would die, and the whole process would continue, only to happen again.

But somehow, this was different. Sans didn't know how he knew this, since he could not remember ever fighting the kid before. He knew he must have, but even so, what was giving this away? The human had yet to do anything that Sans hadn't expected yet. No sign at all that they had faced off already. But somehow Sans could feel it, like a presence. This time was different.

The human suddenly stopped. Sans tensed up. He actually wasn't sure what was going to happen for once, and that uncertainty unnerved him. He had to be ready, had to be prepared. He was all that was left to stop the kid.

But nothing could have prepared him for what came next.

 _You are a fool, skeleton._

Sans heard the voice, but no one had spoken. The human's mouth was still closed, along with their eyes. There was no one else here. Who could have possibly said that? It was impossible.

 _The child trusted you. You actually reached them, made them believe that they could actually have a friend. After everything that the child had done, they gave up their goal because you gave them a chance, and asked them to stop the genocide they were performing. Do you realize how significant this is? They put everything onto you. Their trust. Their hope. Their determination. But then, you destroyed it. You shattered them. You broke them. So, they surrendered. They gave control to me. You aren't dealing with Frisk anymore, skeleton. I am alive once again. Now you fight me._

"What the hell are you?" Sans asked apprehensively. He couldn't make any sense of what was going on anymore, but now he knew he was out of his league.

The child smiled, and opened its eyes to look at Sans. Suddenly Sans knew. He just knew. This was evil itself. Destruction. Hate. All rolled up into one single child. This wasn't the same kid that Sans had seen before. This wasn't the same kid that had killed all of those monsters. Undyne. Mettaton.

Papyrus.

This unholy demon was something of a whole new level.

 _I_

 _Am_

 _Chara._

The human slowly put their hand into their pocket, then just as slowly drew something out. It was a knife. The smile on the kid's face grew wider.

 _Are you scared, skeleton? This is when your kind dies._

Sans didn't answer. For once, he had absolutely no idea what to say.

The attack came without warning, and almost too fast to evade.

Almost.

Sans survived, barely getting out of the way of the attack from the human. It may have been close, but he had done it. He had survived. It was his turn now.

The child grinned even wider.

 _You don't get it, do you? I am like nothing you have ever faced. You are a gnat before me. You may have found ways to bend the rules, but that doesn't matter against me. The rules don't apply anymore, you idiot._

Then the impossible happened. They attacked again.

Sans didn't expect it, and again barely dodged. It was even closer this time. Then they attacked again. And again. Sans didn't even know how he was pulling out survival at this point. If it had been anyone other than him, they would be long dead.

The human stopped, reveling in the moment.

 _Surprised? You shouldn't be. This is my world. But I must say, you are very powerful, skeleton. I see what the child admired about you. Why it trusted you, when it killed everything else. you are the only one that could present a challenge. You were only ever a temporary obstacle, but you were the only one that could make them feel death. Thus, you were the only one to make them feel alive. You were a kindred spirit to the child. But powerful you may be, in the end you are nothing. You are nothing compared to me._

The human dropped the knife. Instead of the clatter of metal on stone, it just bounced. The cold realization of this came to him. It had just been a toy. A damn toy. The kid drew the real knife from its pocket.

 _Are you ready for the real battle, skeleton? I feel like I've gotten a little bit warmed up._

"Are you ready, you son of a bitch?" Sans asked, attacking for the first time. Bones flew everywhere, and Gaster Blasters tore apart the entire hall. But somehow, someway, not a single attack hit. The human dodged everything, and not only that but made it look easy.

Sans panted, out of breath after throwing everything he could at the human. Was there anything he could do that would even scratch them?

 _Was that it? You're done? I'm not impressed. I expected more. I guess it's my turn._

Sans never stood a chance.

The human moved far faster than Sans was even capable of, slicing through his body. Sans fall back, already feeling his life drain away.

He had lost.

"So…." Sans coughed out. "Guess that's it, huh?" he crawled back to his feet. His vision was fading. He thought he saw a familiar face. "Welp. I'm going to Grillby's. Papyrus, do you-"

He was cut off when the human struck again.

 _Quit wasting my time._

Then everything faded away.

 **That's about it for this. I incorporated some of what I could, and tried to make something a bit more unique than if I had kept following the path I had been taking with this story. I hope you guys can accept it for what it is. Thanks for reading! Part 4 (yes, there will be another part) will be coming soon to round out this story. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, here's the end. I meant to get this done in October (its November now), but homework and the like kept me too busy to be able to work on this then. But luckily, this has a more winter vibe instead of spooky vibe to it anyway, so it's not the worst thing to happen. Hope you enjoy!**

"WAKE UP, YOU LAZYBONES!" a voice shrilled out from the hallway, quickly followed by a rapid banging on Sans' door. He shook his head, trying to get himself awake enough to function. It was time for another day of work.

"HURRY UP! WE HAVE A LOT TO DO, SANS!" Papyrus yelled from the other side of the door. "I CAN'T LET MY IMPECCIBLE ATTENDANCE RECORD BE BLEMISHED BECAUSE YOU REFUSED TO GET OUT OF BED!"

I'm coming, I'm coming." Sans replied as he slipped out of his bed with a yawn. "sheesh. Your faith in me is jaw-dropping, bro." He paused for a moment, then said, "Gettit? Jaw-dropping?"

"NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY AT ALL!"

The two of them soon left their house, preparing for duty. Papyrus typically led the way, while Sans just followed him around. It was a system that they had kept in place for a long, long time. Things were good. Things were quiet. Life went on in the Underground.

For a few hours, Sans kept guard at his sentry post. He took the good opportunity to nap for a few hours, letting his day, and possibly several monsters, pass. After a while, Papyrus arrived to yell at him and move them to their next duty of the day.

Dogamy and Dogaressa had abandoned their posts while following a suspicious smell and were now missing. Lesser Dog had been sent to find them, and was now probably lost as well. Before Greater Dog could join them, Papyrus told him to stay, which Greater Dog obeyed with a whimper.

"SANS, I NEED YOU TO KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR HUMANS WHILE I ROUND UP THE CANINE UNIT!" Papyrus said. "I MUST FIND THEM ALL, AND THEN UNDYNE WILL NOTICE MY GREAT EFFORTS, AND I WILL FINALLY JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD LIKE I WAS ALWAYS DESTINED TO! JUST STAY AT THE BRIDGE AND CAPTURE ANY HUMANS AND I WILL INEVITEBLY ACHIEVE ALL MY DREAMS! IT'S FOOLPROOF!"

Sans shrugged. "Sure thing, bro."

He walked down to the bridge by the end of the forest, easily walking through the far-too-wide bars. He decided to try something he hadn't done in a long time. He used his shortcut to skip his way over to the massive metal door at the end of the path. He sighed as he looked at the door. It had witnessed so many jokes, so many bad puns. Was it still the same after all of this time? Was he?

Would there be an answer like old times?

Sans brought his bony hand to the door and knocked three times, causing three clear rings of vibrating metal. The last one faded away, and Sans waited, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there would be an answer.

There wasn't. he sighed, then walked slowly back to his post. He decided against taking a shortcut. He wanted time to think, and thinking while standing still could get pretty boring.

After a little while of walking and thinking about things, he heard a noise behind him. Footsteps. Coming from the door. Could it be her?

He hid and tried to see who it was coming his direction. He was surprised to see that it wasn't a monster, but a human.

An actual human.

Sans remembered what he had promised the old lady. He had to honor that. Damn, he hated making promises. Sometimes they couldn't be kept. Hopefully this wasn't one of those times.

The human passed by where Sans was hiding in the trees, Sans followed them through the heavy snow. Sans tried to be quiet, but accidently stepped on a branch, causing a loud crack to echo throughout the near silent trees. The human turned around, but Sans had disappeared from sight. The human inspected the human branch, looked around to see if anyone was around, but found no one. They shrugged and continued on their way. Sans resumed his pursuit of the human.

The human reached the bridge, and Sans knew it was time to come out. He wouldn't be doing a very good job of sentry if the human didn't even know he was there before crossing Papyrus' bridge, would he? Sans made sure his steps were audible, and sure enough the human froze at the edge of the bridge. Sans walked forward, taking his time.

When he was right behind the human he said, "Human."

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

"Turn around and shake my hand."

The human slowly turned around to face Sans. Sans stuck out his hand for the kid to take. This would be the defining moment. What kind of human would this one be? Would they laugh? Or would they be dead on the inside?

PSSSSFFFFFHHHHHSSSHHHFFFFHHH

A pleasant smile crept onto the child's face, which Sans was more than happy enough to return.

 **How else could I really end this but with the whoopee cushion? It's the perfect, defining moment of ANY story. All great tales and epics need to end with a whoopee cushion! But seriously, thank you guys for reading. It really means a lot that you have. Thanks for sticking with me for four chapters of me fumbling around with the lore of a fantastic game that I was unable to ultimately do great service to. Writing this story really showed me how much I still have to learn about all of the amazing little details of this game, and you guys were nice enough to let me know where I had made mistakes, and most of you were even nicer by showing me how I could fix them and improve. Thank you for that. And so ends my October-Halloween-merging-into-early-November story! Hopefully you didn't think it was too bad. I have other stories if you like my writing, although this is the only Undertale one at the moment. That being said, I also have an Undertale related song called "Asriel" if you want to check that out. Faves and follows are much appreciated if you feel they are warranted. With that, goodbye! Hopefully I will see you again somewhere else!**

 **PS: So I'm going to address one potential plot hole in this chapter that I think would be brought up if I didn't do it myself. I made it seem as though there was a long time that had passed since Sans and Toriel had made the promise, and also since they had talked period. A theory among some fans is that Toriel made Sans make that promise when she was getting groceries and Frisk is exploring the ruins. I like that theory, but it is confirmed by Toby Fox that Asgore killed all six of the previous humans himself, meaning that Sans didn't kill any of them, and Toriel tells you that it has been some time in between when the sixth human fell into the ruins and when Frisk did- time in which Sans and Papyrus showed up (proved by the fact that Papyrus and practically every other monster has no idea what a human looks like, meaning that it's been a long time since number six was around), Sans and Toriel exchanged jokes, the promise was made- so we know that a lot of time has passed. Toriel and Sans ending their conversations after the promise isn't something I can prove for and against, they could have just as easily have kept talking, so I was free to choose whichever. I chose for them to end because I felt it gave the promise slightly more emotional weight, since it's the last words Toriel says to Sans before disappearing back into reclusion and loneliness. So that's the explanation for that. Any other questions or concerns, just leave a review or PM me.**


End file.
